1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and a heat dissipation plate, and particularly to an electronic device having a heat pipe and a heat dissipation with a heat pipe thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the development of the technology industry, information products such as notebook computers, tablet computers, and mobile phones have been widely used in daily lives. Electronic devices are diverse in its styles and functions, and the convenience and the usefulness enables the popularity of those electronic devices.
Generally, a frame is disposed in an electronic device to provide supporting forces to the electronic device. In order for the frame to have enough strength, the frame is generally made of metal materials, such as stainless steels. On the other hand, a central processing unit (CPU), processing chips, or other electronic elements are disposed in the electronic device, and heat is generated during the operation of the electronic elements. Beside the supporting function, the frame may further conduct the aforementioned heat to assist the electronic device dissipating heat. However, stainless steels with higher strength exhibit a problem of lower heat conduction coefficient, so that the heat can not be conducted and dissipated effectively, and thus severely influence the operational efficiency of the electronic device.